


Fairytales Are You and Me (AU)

by stylinsonbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angel Louis, Child Harry, Flower Child Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonbirds/pseuds/stylinsonbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry thinks that Louis is a fairy and falls in love regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Are You and Me (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first AU and I really hope you enjoy it, not many people like fairy!louis but I adore it, so thank you for reading :)

It wasn't like Harry didn't love fairytales. He did, honestly. But he hated what came after, he knew the story came to an end and he always loved them but he wanted an actual /ending/. He wanted each fairytale to live a life of its own and not a thirty paged child book life.  
He continued to love fairytales, even at seventeen no matter how much the people at school would poke and pester him about it. About how he would carry a fairytale book with him in his locker in case he needed to be reassured that the boys at school were wrong and princess books about fairies were real and alright.   
He went to the book store after school that night to, no other than find a new book. He decided on one foolishly this time, by picking from the cover not the title which was his routine. On the cover was a caramel skinned color boy, with vibrant blue eyes and swaying hair. He was tiny, foldable even and most definitely the most perfect fairy Harry had ever seen. He was eager to read it even though it would take him no more than ten minutes. But he knew he would read it over and over again because he loved to feel the book. He wanted to /live/ it.   
As soon as he got home he toddled up stairs and opened the cover, hearing the perfect crinkle in the binding being bent. That was his favorite sound. He saw the words illuminate the page. 'This ones about a little boy named Louis,' Harry stopped saying the name out loud. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue, he wanted to say it forever, but he chose to keep reading 'who wanted nothing more than to be a fairy. And the story starts out like' he read the story thrilled to find out what words he would read next, what would happen with Louis, and more importantly when he would feel the connection. It was weird, because Harry felt the connection no later than page three. He was no on page fourteen. He was worried, he got the normal rush from the book but he didn't connect to it yet. He was worried he made a bad choice in the book and would worry about it forever, because he knew he would. But he was wrong, because as soon as they showed the picture of the little fairy boy in the glitter with his nose crinkled smiling into the book page he felt it. But it was different he felt his heart speed up and his hands get clammy , and he /felt/ it. He felt it. And then he finished it, and read it again. And again, and again until his mother called down for dinner, and after dinner he read it again until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep.   
At school the next day the teacher announced a new student, and in walked little fairy boy. And his heart raced, and his stomach flipped, and his throat swelled because it was him. It was the fairy boy and he was perfect. And he sat at the front of the room, and wiggled his butt into the seat and took notes. And his name was Louis, and it was him. And Harry most definitely could not believe it.   
After class, Harry being one to never turn from his problems confronted fairy boy. But what do you even say to a fairy, and more importantly what does Harry say to that fairy. But he didn't know what to say, so he simply poked him on the shoulder and turned around- and oh god his eyes shined much more brighter than the sun. And oh god the only thing Harry could stutter out was "Youre a fairy" and he hung his mouth open. Louis did the cute little look where he was confused and Harry had never seen that look before but he felt as if he had, because he'd seen it a thousand times never.   
"Pardon me," Louis replied closing his locker, "I am Louis Tomlinson but I am not, and I promise you, a fairy." Harry didn't know what he was doing but he pulled out the fairy book he had bought at that tiny little store downtown for only £4. And he showed him the cover, and repeated to Louis that he is most definitely a fairy. Louis looked creeped out and Harry had looked heartbroken. Harry was a child who had his heart stepped on. And when I say Harry was a child I mean it. Harry had a disorder. Munchausen Disorder to be exact. And to be even more exact Schizophrenia. He had thought he was an actual child and he had lived as a child. When the boys at school made fun of him he would go home and stare at the mirror and stare and stare until the child in him washed away. And it's not like he was unaware of the disorder, and it's not like the students at school were unaware because everyone was. But Louis was not. Louis thought a seventeen year old boy had just shown him a childs book with his face on it, and I mean of course he had done just that but he didn't mean it.  
"I mean isn't this you?" Harry had asked again shoving the book in Louis face.   
"Listen mate, I don't know shit about this fairy thing, all I know is that I posed for a child book when I was sixteen, which was two years ago."   
"Quiet! You can't just go around tossing bad words like that," Harry had put his pointer finger up to his mouth and told him to hush "and I know you're a fairy. I can feel it, you look like a precious princess and you're magical. Everyone can see that you're magical Louis, I can.. I can feel it" Harry may have sounded like a creep but thats the only way he knew how to sound. And almost by luck or maybe even magic Louis knew the hell he was talking about, because it just so happens his uncle has Manchausen and does the same, but with toy cars. And so Louis wasn't heartless and for Harrys sake Louis was a fairy "Okay, Harry you caught me. I am a fairy, but don't let the whole world know my secret" He copied Harry as he put a finger to his lips and shushed him, and then added a wink. And Harry was on top of the world, because he found his little fairy boy and he felt it. "Wait, Louis! Lets go to the book store together. We can find more books just like us." And although that fairy boy had just met the little boy he couldn't say no. Harry was on the tip of his toes and he was smiling from ear to ear to those damn dimples were absolutely irresistible.   
So obviously Louis obliged. And Harry had ran out of the building with Louis in hand and he ran to the bookstore and straight to the child section and hopped around. "Louis grab a book we need to read!" Harry sounded so happy, happy even though he wasn't like the rest. He was fine with being him. And Louis didn't quite know why, and he didn't quite know why he had plopped down on the carpeted floor next to him and picked a book. And Louis wasn't sure why his heart was pounding when Harry grabbed his hand.  
~8 months later~  
Harry had gripped Louis hand as they skated on the frozen ice. He didn't like this. He liked warmth, like Louis. He liked summer, like Louis, not winter. He felt unsafe but when the suns warm arms wrapped around Harrys torso he felt safe again. "Come on babe, its just ice skating I've got you." Harry and him had been alright, together. They fit. They were together, and in that way. Harry didn't know why he was with a boy, none of his books told him that was possible but Harry had felt happy with Louis, and the books always told him to be happy. But he wasn't happy two months after him and Louis got together. Because Louis told him he wasn't fairy, and Harry had that look again. The one that Louis hated, he tried to run up to Harry and hug him with all of his mite. But Harry had declined and then Louis had the look. "You're not a fairy, you're not real. I'm imagining everything! ItsIts  
all wrong I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm not normal, I'm supposed to be normal and I- I want my mum!" He cried out in tears and Louis had hugged him and told him he was wrong, and that he would always be his fairy, and that he was normal. And then Harry was okay again. And he was happy like he is now skating on the ice in the hands of his fairy, and in the warmth of his sun.   
"You know Louis, I had always wanted to have someone make me feel like I was a grown up like my mummy, but my books always did that. And I like them, because they're cute, like you, and you make me feel like I'm a grown up. You teach me everything, and anything. And I know you are a fairy because you are most definitely the most magical thing I have ever experienced." And with that Harry kissed his little fairy and Louis had said an I love you smothered into the kiss, and Harry didn't know what love was.  
But if it was what he felt with his fairy then he was in love, and he being one to never back down from a problem said an I love you too smothered straight into Louis' lips.


End file.
